


And The Poppies Are Red

by Vivid_Falcon



Series: A New Flower AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Requited Love, Romance, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Falcon/pseuds/Vivid_Falcon
Summary: He swore that he wouldn't love anyone else except him and to be fair he had meant it at the time. Except when he receives a bouquet of poppies he can't help but feel that vow begin to break. It's been a while since he felt cared about to be honest.What can he say? The hyper hybrid wormed his way into his heart.OR Bad learns to let go and finds himself falling in love with someone that reminds him of the past before.^Gamer tags used!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: A New Flower AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078922
Comments: 19
Kudos: 283





	And The Poppies Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel is dedicated to @Boba__T on Twitter. I noticed that they were doing a challenge (after losing a bet) and I wanted to join in. Not going to lie, I've been working on this one for a while now but their art made my writing go brr :)
> 
> Please go check them out if you haven't and follow them!! They make really good art and deserve the absolute best! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had all started with Skeppy's irritatingly tiny muffiny frequent trips.

They had started out small, maybe a day at most, and Bad had never minded it. It was just a day without Skeppy, he could handle that. It was sort of a mutual understanding between the two of them on these trips. Bad wouldn't mind the trips and Skeppy was okay with the mischief that he got up to while the diamond man was away. Even if the mischief sometimes got too far and Skeppy had to intervene, Bad would say that they were happy with the circumstances. And then everything began to go downhill a month later.

It was only three days but it was still very different from what Bad was used to. He never did like change, especially sudden ones like this. "Skeppy do you really have to go?" He asked and the other man sighed, walking over to softly caress Bad's face even if it was currently hidden in the shadows by his cloak. They've discussed this multiple times and yet the demon was never able to let the topic go.

"You know these trips are important to me Bad, it's important for us." Skeppy moved his thumb slightly, a small attempt at providing comfort to the demon. Bad stared into Skeppy's shining brown eyes, swirling with determination and passion that made him almost weak in the knees. A small tiny smile rested on his face and Bad knew, oh he knew the small guilt building up behind it. So he sighed, it was obvious that this was too important for him and Bad couldn't bear to even try and take that away from him.

"Just please be safe okay?" Bad mumbled and Skeppy pulled him into a tight hug. He felt the man give a small nod in response and he quickly burrowed his face into Skeppy's neck. How was he supposed to let go of this warmth? It hurt to even think about being separated for so long, but Bad pushed it away. He could always write letters to him while he was away! Bad felt a small smile make it's way back onto his face. Things were going to be okay.

And that's how Bad began to write letters to Skeppy every time he left on a trip. Words, detailed descriptions, storytelling, it all became addictive as he improved with each trip. He wanted to let Skeppy know exactly what was happening at all times and to feel the same rush of emotions that he felt during all of the events. Bad would never admit that he spends an entire day on these letters though. It would just be embarrassing for the demon. This is how the next three months went by, when everything changed on that fateful day.

Don't get him wrong, Bad knew who Quackity was but they never actually had a conversation between just the two of them. The duck-hybrid was in desperate need of Netherite and supposedly George was supposed to have been helping him, yet it seemed like the colorblind man had stood the poor hybrid up. It was also around the time when Skeppy went on another trip so Bad may or may not have been just a tiny bit lonely. That's why when he saw Quackity sulking on the prime path, he felt the urge to offer his help. "Hello Mr. Quackity! Is everything alright?" The man immediately perked up at Bad's words as he rushed to shake his hand in greeting.

"Badboyhalo! I actually kind of need some help." The man answered sheepishly, letting go of Bad's hand to scratch his neck in embarrassment. He watched as the hybrid fidgeted, surprised at the vulnerability Quackity was currently showing. Bad wasn't used to this softer side of him and for some reason he wanted to see more of it. Quackity let out a sigh, kicking a rock to the side before speaking up again.

"George was supposed to be helping me find Netherite today but he messaged me about feeling tired and I didn't feel like pressuring him to come and hang out you know?" Quackity rushed through his explanation but Bad managed to somehow keep up. It was strange how closed off Quackity was but Bad didn't mind, he was the same way after all. It always took a while for him to get his own walls down for someone he doesn't know. Maybe that's why he offered to help Quackity, maybe it's because he didn't like the sad frown from the hybrid, or maybe he saw a little bit of himself in the lonely man. 

The Netherite trip went horribly to say the least. When Quackity first brought it up, Bad had thought that the man knew what he was doing. This was clearly not the case however as the hybrid kept almost dying at possibly every other second. They hadn't even found any ancient debris by the time Quackity already needed some of Bad's golden apples. Overall, it was truly a mess and that wasn't even the half of it. Quackity had kept taunting, messing, and teasing him throughout the trip that at one point Bad had even thought about pushing the said man into the lava. Of course as a nudge more than anything, even if he desperately wanted five seconds of peace.

Even through all of that, Bad somehow found a way to keep a glowing smile on his shadowed face. No thanks to Quackity of course, but at the end of the day it was definitely a memorable experience. The hybrid had even shown genuine gratitude to him, something that caught Bad off guard, maybe the journey wasn't so bad. He glanced at Quackity as the said hybrid walked off with a delighted expression. The journey definitely wasn't bad.

"So then I was like, QUACKITY YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU MUFFINHEAD! And he had the audacity to just keep cackling like some sort of mad man." Bad explained as he began to serve breakfast for Skeppy and himself. The diamond man hummed in acknowledgement, digging into the food as Bad continued to blabber on about the wild experience he had with the man. Skeppy wasn't usually this quiet but he paid no attention to it, he was probably just tired from his trip. The two continued to eat, Bad pausing at times to tell his story until he finally finished it off with a subtle compliment.

"You know Skeppy? Mr. Quackity is a muffinhead but he's got a good heart, even if it's hidden under many many layers." Skeppy scrunched up his nose, although the expression quickly dissipated. Bad wanted to comment on it but ultimately decided not to, he didn't want to start an unnecessary argument especially so soon after Skeppy just got back. Instead he opted for a safer route. A much better option for the both of them.

"Wanna go hunt for a trident with me, Geppy?" The previously silent man instantly nodded, quickly grabbing Bad's arm as he dragged them out, the dishes becoming discarded in the process. As Skeppy soon came back to life, blabbering about the most random of topics, Bad couldn't help but notice the man's hold on him. It was almost like he was scared of something.

Bad refused to say anything about the tight hold that Skeppy had him in. Even the small squeeze that followed.

\---

"BAD, I NEED YOUR HELP!" 

The demon automatically jumped at his name, turning around to find Quackity rushing up to him desperately. He looked out of breath and extremely tired so Bad decided to take pity on the poor man. "Yes? Can I help you, Mr. Quackity?" If he had known any better, he would've caught the glint of something chaotic in the hybrid's eyes. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"I need to take you on a date." He begged and Bad didn't hesitate to deny his request. He was loyal and faithful to one man, even if said man didn't feel the same way. Said man had actually went on another trip a few days before. Still, he felt the slightest bit of guilt rejecting Quackity as cold as he did. The hybrid wasn't necessarily bad it was just out of place, too soon maybe or perhaps just inconvenient at the time. Quackity had begun to beg on his knees though and with a small sigh, Bad reluctantly agreed to the idea, making it absolutely clear that this wouldn't be a legitimate date. He doesn't know if he could handle going on actual date.

It was almost sunset when Bad knocked on Quackity's front door, shuffling as he awkwardly adjusted the coat of his black tux. Bad doesn't remember the last time he got all dressed up like this, it's been a while for sure. It's a bit uncomfortable for several reasons, his wings felt too pressed, his tail too restricted, and Herobrine forbid everything goes horribly wrong tonight. Hearing Quackity let out shouts of surprise and... other things made Bad already regret saying yes but he couldn't back out so soon. After a few minutes, Quackity opened the door to reveal himself in a pristine white lace dress that stretched to the floor, his familiar beanie on his head as he widely grinned at Bad. "What do you think?" He asked as he gave a sly wink.

"Holy muffin..." Bad inhaled sharply, admiring the beautiful patterns on the dress as his face began to softly glow a bright shade of yellow. Quackity seemed to notice this as he started to giggle, leaning closer in an attempt to fluster Bad even more. Bad could only blink as he let out a shaky breath that he didn't even know he had been holding in. Quackity smirked, his confidence growing as he looked down to find that Bad was holding a bouquet of some sort of shade of blue flowers. What type were they? It seemed familiar for some reason to him. "Flowers... for me?" He asked and Bad quickly rushed to stable himself from the previous shock.

"Y-yeah they're uh blue orchids. I saw them and I guess I thought of you." Bad explained as he passed the bouquet over to Quackity. Now, the hybrid was a lot of things but even he could pick up the pure genuineness in Bad's voice. So he accepted the flowers gratefully and made sure to keep the gift in the back of his mind. Taking precious care of placing the flowers in a vase inside the house, the two embarked on their "date" that was actually just to help Quackity with women. The first stop was to a romantic eating area near Punz's home. The setting was truly beautiful, Bad couldn't deny it as the waterfall nearby trickled, reflecting the beautiful shine of the moon.

"Ah, yes here are your seats." Bad blinked, was Punz serving them as their waiter tonight? Apparently so as Quackity made his way to sit down, Bad following soon after. He had to give Quackity some credit, the date was kind of nice even if the man tried to pick a fight with Punz who had stared at Bad with a raised eyebrow. He could only shrug helplessly as he tried his best to calm Quackity down enough to not fight someone. Aside from that moment, Bad could say that dinner went well. So well in fact that he had decided to humor Quackity for a bit longer. Not because he actually considered the date nice, just because he felt like Quackity deserved it.

"You want to watch a movie?" Bad asked in shock as Quackity nodded his head. "I promise it'll be a good one!" Bad highly doubted that but what's the worst that could happen? With a reluctant nod, he allowed the man to interlock their arms together, the both of them walking to an underground theater nearby. Bad didn't even remembered seeing it when they came in, although he might have been a bit distracted with the way the hybrid held on to him. How long has it been since he's felt Skeppy's embrace or warmth? Bad shook his head, now wasn't the time for Skeppy, Quackity deserved his full undivided attention right now.

"Wait you never actually told me what the movie is, Quackity." Bad piped up as Quackity came to a sudden halt inside the theater. His entire face had paled, as he quickly turned to Bad with a too wide of a grin. "Don't worry about it Bad," he waved off the inquiry casually. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Bad was absolutely not reassured by his statement but went along with it anyways. It was just a movie, he reminded himself. Nothing can go wrong with a movie.

Except when it begins to play a very not kid friendly film. It only took a few seconds of the title screen reveal for Bad to quickly rush out of the theater with a laughing Quackity in tow. Still, he can't help but turn to look at the bright smile on the other's face as he continues to wheeze hysterically. His happiness is too contagious, Bad decides as small giggles start to escape him. Suddenly, the two are on the floor, gasping for air as tears leak out of their eyes. He doesn't even remember when he last laughed this hard. Although he does, it's just a painful thought to think about.

The date spiraled out of control from there. A night full of crime, running, and justice passing by the hours as Bad couldn't even begin to describe the exhilarating rush of emotions he was feeling. Running from the cops with Quackity, evading capture, even the mere act of resisting sent shivers down his spine as he turned to his partner in- He stopped himself, he couldn't let himself finish that sentence. Maybe their adventures did remind him of a certain song, a certain tune, a familiar melody, but he won't ever admit it. Skeppy was his Bonnie, they were partners in crime, and most importantly, Quackity isn't Skeppy. 

"God that was fucking amazing!" Quackity exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing up his hands in the air. Bad couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him from the goofy action. He had to admit that the hybrid had a sort of charm that kept him around. It was fun, spending time with someone new, someone different. The two finally stopped walking upon reaching Quackity's residence once more. A moment of silence passed between them before the man awkwardly coughed, turning to look up at him.

"I really did have fun with you, Bad. You just have this sort of charm where like it's fun to come up with a dynamic especially with someone like you." Quackity paused, quickly looking down at the floor as his ears begin to turn red. "Thank you, seriously I really enjoyed this night." The man looked up once more and Bad's eyes widened upon seeing the dark chocolate swirls in his eyes. Were his eyes always this pretty? Bad didn't even notice how he was slowly leaning in, or how Quackity was reciprocating his movement. 

Just a bit closer, that's all it would take for their lips to connect in a small shy kiss. He felt dizzy, a rush of emotions running through his mind and for a moment he can't find a reason to back off from this. It would be nice, the ability to feel Quackity's lips on his own, would it be soft like the way his eyes stared at him? Or would it be passionate? A characteristic that shone through Quackity's actions time and time again. How did a man so new to his life twist his thoughts and emotions with small genuine acts of kindness? 

Bad suddenly felt the familiar sick feeling growing in his stomach. What was he possibly _thinking_? Clumsily, Bad swerved to plant a small tiny kiss on Quackity's cheek, the latter's face bursting into a shade of harsh pink. "You're such a muffinhead." He whispered softly and watched as Quackity only gaped at him in surprise. He giggled at this, before finally turning to make his way back home. _Yours and Skeppy's home._

He winced at that thought, it still felt like he was breaking something between them. He felt guilty, yet he can't help but feel happy with Quackity. It gave him something to look forward to now, a rush of excitement and freedom that he didn't even know he was missing until now. Is this how Skeppy feels like on his trips? Bad halted abruptly at the realization. He doesn't like to assume, but the facts were there on display. Bad felt like a fool, of course the other man got bored of this domesticated life with him, could he even blame him? Bad shuddered, his breath coming out shaky instead of the previous calm and relaxed that it had been before.

His insecurities were piling up, pulling him under a current he wanted to escape from, except he can't swim or teleport out of this. He wants to cry out, scream, yell, anything for someone to help him but he was alone. And as he arrived to his mansion, shivering from a cold breeze he didn't even know he was feeling, well, no one had to know if he cried the night away anyways.

\---

The next day, Bad made sure to hide any new emotions he felt during the date while writing Skeppy's letter. The man was overprotective and Bad couldn't risk making him feel any sort of negativity. He wanted Skeppy and Quackity to get along, especially if at any point he had to choose one over the other, although he doubted the possibility of that happening. So he decided to describe this story as grumpy and annoyed as possible, he internally begged for Quackity's forgiveness for this one. Maybe he'll make an apology muffin or something for the hybrid.

It was a new routine to get used to, that was for certain. Quackity was a random chance that could never quite be predicted. One day he could be dragging Bad with him to the nearby river, or he could be going mining and requesting Bad to tag along for some company. It was never definitive and maybe that's what he liked about Quackity. The man brought fresh new air that Bad couldn't help but want to breathe in. As time passed, his thoughts slowly moved on from Skeppy related things and onto things that reminded him of a Mr. Quackity. Ducks, blue orchids, and even muffins started looking brighter, more alluring than before.

One day, Quackity had pulled another random visit with a gift in tow. It was dark, raining, and yet Bad was surprised to hear a knock on the front door. He remembers when he used to wait for Skeppy by the door, a bitter thought now but it still rings true. Shuffling up to it, he opened the door to find Quackity on the steps with a shaky grin. It didn't take a smart man to notice that he was obviously cold and Bad quickly rushed to bring the man inside. "You dunderhead! What were you thinking?!" He had scolded the hybrid, although it didn't do much for the other man.

"LOOK BAD! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Quackity yelled excitedly, shoving a bundle of... something into his hands. Bad blinked at the man, looking down in confusion to see a dark blue piece of cloth. Raising his head, he only saw Quackity motion for him to move it, his hands moving sporadically in excitement. Raising an eyebrow, Bad carefully slipped the cloth cover off, before gasping in surprise. A singular poppy laid in the middle of the towel as if it was placed with precision, the brightest shades of red stood out to him as he softly began to caress the flower.

"Oh Quackity..." He murmured, his tone was shaky, soft, enamored by the hybrid's thoughtful present. When was the last time he got a gift picked out specifically for him? It didn't take long for his eyes to start watering up as he began to sniffle. Quackity's eyes immediately widened and he quickly placed an arm around Bad. "Is this too much?" He whispered and the demon could only shake his head. It wasn't his fault, the gesture was simply too genuine, thoughtful, kind, sweet, and so many other words that Bad couldn't even begin to say.

He wished he could silence his thoughts. Make them quiet in order to leave him alone to live his life in peace. Yet they're here, surrounding him and making him feel so small in his own little world. They were yelling, cheering, booing, a conflict that wouldn't stop no matter how much he tried. Some shouted at him, accusing him of cheating on Skeppy, making him feel guilty about even allowing himself to get closer to Quackity. Others praised him, telling him that this was good, to let himself experience new things and to broaden his horizions.

Bad didn't know which of the voices he liked more.

"I've got you Bad. I'm here for you." Quackity's voice broke through his trance, he hadn't even realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts again. He whimpered and the duck hybrid took that as a sign to move towards the couch in the barely furnished living room. Bad was too exhausted to think about how the two fit together with a warmth that could only be shared between the two of them. They didn't fit perfectly, but that was okay. Bad liked how they cuddled up together anyways, a new source of comfort that he wouldn't mind feeling again.

And as his mind drifted off, he thought about the tight hold that Quackity had on him, it was warm and almost eerily similar to the hold a certain diamond man had on him before. He snuggled closer to Quackity, nudging the thought away with slight disdain. They were two different people who didn't need to be compared. It was as simple as that, no need to make things more complicated.

Even if Bad made sure to clear the air of Quackity's pinecone and spruce smell once the hybrid left. It was a mere precaution just in case. One that Bad deemed necessary.

\---

"Bad you didn't even-" He sharply interrupted Skeppy, "Not hungry anymore, I'll be back later."

Bad rushed out the door, ignoring Skeppy's calls for him to finish breakfast. No, the man hadn't even tried to convince him to stay. He felt too sick, his stomach flipping and turning with anxiousness. God, when did he become such a _fool?_ He smiled bitterly, a single tear making it's journey down his face. He rushed to wipe it, yet more tears began to come down, faster than Bad could wipe them. It was so stupid too, a fact that he had known would happen repeating itself just like the times before. Why did he have to be the optimistic one in every situation? 

Bad skidded to a stop, where even was he? He must've zoned out, seeing as he was currently in a spruce forest with a beautiful lake in front of him. He kneeled beside it, staring at the reflection of himself in the crystal clear water. Is this what he's been reduced to? Someone's lapdog? At this point he was practically a housewife waiting for his husband to come back. Bad tightened his fists, harshly banging them against the ground in defeat. He was tired of everything at this point, so why was he still sobbing? Crying as if he wouldn't ever run out of tears.

Bad tugged his hood down, there wasn't a point to hiding his face anymore. Besides, it painted a better picture of how absolutely pathetic he looked at the moment. He was supposed to be a demon, a leader to the Badlands, a foreboding foe, and here he was crying like a little schoolgirl. He sighed, maybe he wasn't cut out to love after all. Perhaps he would be better by himself, with a couple of birds and maybe a dog or a cat.

The sound of crunching leaves quickly cleared his mind and Bad had half a mind to pull his hood up again. He quickly turned to see a familiar duck hybrid and tried to smile at him, although it came out more like a grimace than anything else. Bad was aware of the fact that he had never taken off his hood around Quackity, but this was a special occasion. It seemed like the man hardly noticed anyhow as he quickly made his way to embrace Bad in a tight hug.

He shuddered, gripping tightly to the other man as he found the strength to sob once more, even so Quackity had stayed. He sat and held him close to his chest as the demon continued to express his sorrow and devastation. The next steps were a blur to Bad, he faintly remembered walking, doors opening, the smell of Quackity, and finally a warm bed with the snuggle buddy he had gotten so used to in a span of a couple months. All that mattered to him was that he felt safe and comfortable.

Bad didn't feel guilty when he woke up to Quackity's loud snoring, nor did he feel guilty when he began making breakfast for him. He wasn't in a rush to get back to the mansion, not anymore. It was very clear that Skeppy didn't need him around anymore. Instead he focused on making pancakes, maybe Quackity would appreciate them more than the other man ever had. Maybe this was all for the better, a bullet dodged by miraculous circumstances. Bad hummed, moving side to side as he began to flip the pancakes. For once, he felt happier than he has in a long time.

Quackity really had changed his life for the better. And as he felt lazy arms hug him from behind, Bad couldn't help but melt into the embrace. He sighed happily, feeling his tail wrap around the duck hybrid's leg. A demon like him could definitely get used to this. "Mmm... pancakes?" Quackity asked tiredly and Bad nodded with a pleased giggle. "I wanted to make something special as thanks for... well... what you did for me yesterday." A small comfortable pause rested between them, silent thanks and whispers speaking for themselves.

Quackity shifted in place, adjusting his arms around Bad to fit more comfortably. They were getting kind of tired. The position was warm though, safe and secure. A delicate method of reassurance. He kind of liked this.

"You could stay."

The man was throwing out a hook, testing the waters to see what he wanted. Bad slowly thought it over, he could stay with Quackity, Skeppy wouldn't mind that. He furrowed his eyebrows, when did the muffin leave anyways? Quackity seemingly sensed his thoughts, as he shrugged in his place. After a few moments, Bad let out a small tiny hum of approval. "I think I'd like that." He whispered, a fragile statement that made Quackity smile wide and bright. 

The man pointed to the pancakes with a snicker escaping him, "Bad the pancakes are burning." The demon blinked in confusion, turning to see that Quackity was indeed right. He groaned, shoving the man off of him as he continued to cackle at the sight of the sad sight. "Why am I staying with you again?" He whined, tossing the pancakes into the nearby trash can as Quackity wiped the tears from his eyes. "Because you loooove me!" He sung, batting his eyes causing the other to shake his head. "Sure, whatever." Quackity audibly gasped and Bad visibly winced.

Okay, so he may have walked into that one. As the teasing distracted him, Bad hadn't even noticed the departure of a certain someone, too preoccupied with the other.

\---

"BAAAAAAD!" 

Usually, he would ignore people who called out to him on this specific day. Bad would come up with an excuse to stay in the study room of their mansion all day, secretly working on a loving letter to Skeppy. But usually, his thoughts would be running wild with details and words, none of that being the case here today. Is this what people went through? Something called writer's block? He simply sighed, moving to make his way to the front door. Maybe spending some time with Quackity would get his mind flowing.

"Quackity! This better be good Mister!" Bad yelled back, rolling his eyes as he heard the Mexican begin to cackle. He couldn't fight the grin that made it's way on to his face though. The feeling of excitement began to fill his heart and he cheerfully walked, reaching the hybrid at the door with a wide smile. By this point, it wasn't uncommon for Quackity to barge in at random times. "Did you need something Quackity?" The man shuffled nervously before pulling out a poppy.

"Want to go on a picnic with me?" Bad let out a small gasp of surprise, eyes softening at once. "Of course I would." He replied, taking the poppy with as much care as he possibly could. Bad could always work on the letter to Skeppy later anyways. Leaving the poppy in his inventory, Bad grabbed his dark cloak and wrapped it around himself. He stopped himself from pulling up his hood though as he noticed Quackity staring at him with a gentle look on his face. The demon raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked and Quackity immediately straightened his posture, the hybrid's face becoming coated with a light shade of pink. Bad blinked in surprise as Quackity attempted to respond, sputtering in embarrassment as he tried to regain control over his tongue. It took a few seconds but he eventually got there, though Bad couldn't stop his small giggles. Quackity inhaled, then exhaled slowly as he brought his hand up to caress Bad's face. His giggles stopping suddenly as his breath slowed, staring into the other's gentle chocolate colored orbs.

Quackity looks different when he's focused, his nose slightly scrunches up and his eyes narrow in concentration. Bad was sure that if he searched up the words 'Determined Man' in the dictionary that this look right now would appear, among other things. For a moment, nothing happens as they both are simply content with the staring contest between them. Quackity let's out a small dazed sigh, "You're beautiful Bad." He says it with a sheepish smile and the demon blinks again, his head forcing him to see a small flashback.

Direct parallels, a diamond man had once stood in front of him in a similar manner. He had exclaimed those words with a wide grin, it was the first time Bad had ever revealed his true face to the other man. For a brief moment, Bad gets lost in the memory. He almost reaches for Skeppy, to hold him close once more. Then he sharply regains his senses and sees the hybrid still looking at him with a glint of something hidden in those eyes. For a second, Bad wants to pretend that Quackity could be his Skeppy. But that's not fair to the hybrid, and so he immediately trashes that thought.

Instead, Bad boops him on the nose to make some space between them. "C'mon then little hamburger, we have a picnic to get to." Quackity stares at him in confusion, proceeding to nod his head slowly as he begins to lead the way. The two absentmindedly chat as they walk along the prime path together, waving to some of the random people that they passed. Sapnap and Karl wriggling their eyebrows at Quackity, who immediately began to yell and push them away. Bad raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off as they continued to make their way to the secret area.

Puffy and Ant had chatted with them a bit as well, although the two more so teased Bad about Skeppy. Quackity usually would've joined in except he, for some reason, had stayed silent for it. If any of the others had noticed, they didn't say it and instead shared a look. Bad took that as their cue to continue on their way. Finally, the pair arrived to a beautiful flower field that made Bad gasp in excitement. Sunflowers, Cornflowers, Poppies, and more covered the field and he wanted nothing more than to run through them with Quackity.

"Quack!" Bad chirped and Quackity sharply turned his head towards him at the new nickname. Grabbing his hand, Bad giggled as he forced the hybrid to run alongside him. The two's laughter rang through the air as they made their way down a hill, stopping at the sight of a checkered blanket with a picnic basket. Quackity squeezed Bad's hand, pulling him over to the blanket and motioned for the other to sit down. Letting go of each others hands, Bad gasped as Quackity began to pull out a variety of food items for them. Cakes and muffins, cookies and pie, Bad's mouth was practically watering at the sight and smell of them.

Quackity let out a chuckle, "You're real excited about this huh? Your tail is wagging like crazy." Bad quickly looked behind, face glowing as he grabbed hold of his tail. The man groaned in embarrassment and Quackity only shook his head with amusement. "Don't be embarrassed, it was actually kind of cute." Bad glared at Quackity making the other pout. He sighed, letting go of his tail as he grabbed a plate of muffins off the blanket. "I'm not cute, I'm hardcore." Quackity paused, his face slowly becoming more and more red. Bad stared at him unamused, "Don't you dare." 

Quackity's face started to resemble a tomato as he began to breathe in rapid bursts and Bad forced himself to keep up the indifferent expression on his face. "Don't do it Quackity." He repeated, and Quackity nodded hastily. Bad could swear his face was slowly starting to turn blue and he let out another sigh. "Fine you can do it." Quackity bursted like a fragile dam, his wheezes coming out like a clogged kettle. Seconds turned into minutes as Quackity's laugh became more and more hoarse. Meanwhile, Bad sat grumpily eating his plate of pastries.

"You're such a muffinhead." He muttered as Quackity began to cough from the massive laughing session. Bad was growing impatient, his face starting to cool down from the bright blush of yellow on his face. Placing his empty plate to the side, he scooted closer to Quackity, placing a small kiss on the other's cheek. The man had shut up so quickly that Bad could've sworn it was a new record. His face was pink this time, a far away look in his eyes and Bad worriedly waved a hand in front of him. "You okay Quack?" 

Quackity sprung to life, shoving some cake into his mouth. "Fwuhine." Bad snickered, moving to stand up though he was stopped by Quackity holding onto him. "Uh what are you doing?" He asked making the other whine. "Stayyyyyy with meeee!" Bad rolled his eyes at the hybrid's clinginess, slowly sinking back to the floor. Quackity cheered happily, snuggling into Bad's side as he continued to dig into his cake, the demon letting out a content sigh. He could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever and the pastries diminished as time passed by. The two hadn't even felt it go by until the sun was starting to set. Linking their hands together once more, they walked back with a full stomach and a full heart. Saying goodbye to Quackity was, for some reason, a bit... harder than usual for him. It was the feeling of something missing that unsettled him when he didn't have Quackity by his side. But that thought was also wrong, so he forced himself to say his goodbyes.

He completely forgot about the letter.

\---

Skeppy was supposed to be back by now and Bad was kind of panicking.

Well, not really but also he technically was worried about him so it counts. The man had told him that he would return and he hadn't yet so what happened? Bad paced back and forth, did he forget something? He paused, turning pale as he suddenly remembered something. Two days ago, he had gone out with Quackity... which was a Saturday. Racing upstairs, he barged into his study to find a sheet of not filled with words paper sitting on his desk. He gaped at it, holding it up in the air before crumbling it into a ball and throwing it away.

Skeppy wouldn't be mad right? There was always next time and next time he won't mess it up. Bad repeats this in his mind, but it doesn't do much to reassure him. He shouldn't care this much about what Skeppy thinks, so why does he feel so pressured to make him happy? He deeply inhales, these thoughts won't get him anywhere right now. Exhaling, Bad is his own person with his own thoughts. Walking out of the room, he makes a beeline out the front door. It's memorized now, the steps he takes towards Quackity's house. 

"Bad? Are you okay?" Quackity asks upon opening the door to let him in. The answer is quite obvious but Bad holds his sassy reply in. Quackity is a good muffin, and he's the one visiting this time. So instead he blurts out, "Want to room with me?" 

Bad usually thinks through things. He analyzes ideas and sees if they're actually good or not. Yeah he's an optimistic person, but that doesn't mean he can't also be cautious and hesitant. Bad himself is caught off guard by the question he just blurted out as well. It's out of character for him, he's sure Quackity knows that too. The man stares at Bad, then wraps an arm around his waist to help him inside. The demon hadn't even noticed he was struggling to get through the doorway. 

"I would love to but Bad," Quackity sighs disheartened, "I don't want you to regret this." Bad turns to notice Quackity's stiff jaw, the hybrid is trying desperately to keep this look of indifference. He sees the spark in Quackity's eyes though, the small glints of how elated he was at the idea of staying with Bad. The hybrid wants this and deep in Bad's heart, he knows he wants this too. He holds out his hand to the other, and simply gives him a small genuine smile. It's an offer, a chance, a small sign that if Quackity takes his hand, they'll officially start living together.

Quackity gulps nervously and there's a small patient pause as he thinks things over. Bad watches his expressions change along with his thoughts, surprisingly nothing bad appearing. Then it comes to a stop, and Bad's hand can feel the gentle hold of Quackity's own hand. The two share a soft look between each other, it's less dramatic than the last one. It's simpler but yet it holds a lot of unspoken messages. Some that they'll confront soon and others that will be confronted later. Bad doesn't worry about them, he has Quackity by his side. 

He feels safer already.

The next day, Bad helps Quackity with his belongings as they move it from his previous house to the mansion. Excitement buzzed between them as they moved, finally finishing with one last box being placed on the floor. Quackity whistled, briefly looking around before turning to Bad. "Up to touring me around now?" The demon simply grinned, grabbing his hand once more.

The tour around the mansion takes a surprisingly long time. Quackity endlessly commenting on the lack of interior design makes it hard to actually get around, the two continuously stopping to argue over particular design choices. The bickering is definitely amusing but it also makes Bad want to break the hybrid's knees. Eventually, Bad leads Quackity into the study room, where a written piece of paper laid on the desk nearby. The man instantly grabbed it before Bad could even protest it and scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

"A love letter to Skeppy? Really Bad." The demon rolled his eyes, grabbing the paper back from the hybrid. "It's not a love letter, I just like to keep him updated with the server." Quackity rolls his eyes, a frown making it's way onto his face. "Why do you keep him around anyways?" Bad pauses, and Quackity immediately jumps to apologize. Bad waves him off though, placing the paper back on the desk with a small frown. "We're best friends Quackity." He traces his finger over Skeppy's name, sighing sadly.

"I love him Quackity, even if he puts me to the side, I keep continuing to love him. We're supposed to be partners in crime but that doesn't feel true anymore, you feel me? It's like the bond that we used to have was rearranged or something. Everything that I used to feel with Skeppy is different, and I'm trying to stay the same but I can feel it in the air Quackity." Bad sharply inhales, taking a moment to wipe his watering eyes. He has to let someone know how he's actually feeling.

"I want to stay in the past but I want to know what's in the future. I miss the times we used to have so why am I so excited for the future that seems to keep driving us apart? Quackity, I don't know if I want to move on. I'm so scared of moving forward." Bad sniffles, wiping his tears as Quackity nods solemnly. He twiddles with his thumbs, clicking his tongue before letting out a sigh of his own. 

"You can do better, you know that? Bad, trust me when I say that you deserve so much more than what Skeppy gives you. He's never around to appreciate what you do for the community, he's never seen the way your face lights up when I give you poppies, and I'm absolutely fucking sure he hasn't been around to comfort you when you need it." Bad stares at Quackity with widened eyes as he continues on with his speech. There's only one single thought running through his mind now.

"Bad, you deserve someone that cares for you as if you're their world, as if the whole world will crumble and fall when you're gone. Skeppy is pretty fucking blind if he can't see how much of an actual blessing you are. You're too kind to let yourself get ruined by an asshole that can't take a hint." Quackity finishes and Bad has the urge to cry again. Instead, he runs up to hug the hybrid as tightly as he possibly can. Everything is so much clearer now and he only has Quackity to thank for it. He coughs and hiccups and Quackity is struggling to breathe at the moment.

"Thank you Quackity. You're such a good friend." No he was more than that to Bad. It was obvious from their multiple adventures together. He wasn't a discount Skeppy, at least, not anymore. No, he was _Quackity,_ Bad's best friend. Skeppy may have been his sunshine, but it's obvious that he was now the rain that fell from the sky. Quackity was the one who brightened up his days, made him feel better, and lifts him up no matter what. The hybrid must've wormed his way into Bad's heart.

He couldn't find it in him to complain about it too.

\---

It's been weeks of pure bliss for the duo.

It almost felt unnerving the way they immediately got used to the daily morning routine. Bad normally wakes up early, makes breakfast for the both of them, and once Quackity smells the delicious scents, he waddles in with a tired yawn. Then they chat about Quackity's wild dreams amongst other things, never failing to make each other laugh at the absurdity of their conversations. Quackity then usually cleans the dishes, playfully complaining about it, and Bad goes through the mail to see if anything important comes up.

As soon as Bad announces he's free for the day and Quackity finishes the dishes, the two embark on explorations and wild journeys. Their adventures always range from extreme chaos to just a chill hike like on a mountain. On the DreamSMP, the mansion has been decorated again, this time for the sake of Quackity. Pictures of them on their adventures filled their home, each one containing the both of them grinning widely. It's home now, it's their home, and they're happy about it.

Today, Bad was planning to make blueberry muffins for the both of them to enjoy. It was supposed to be a surprise for Quackity, but the other had somehow figured out Bad's plan and immediately decided to join him. They've never baked together before, to be honest, Bad had never actually baked with someone. Somehow, Quackity always manages to make Bad try new things and get out of his comfort zone though, and he appreciates it. So they begin with the flour.

Quackity, weirdly enough, takes the baking almost too seriously. He's doing the scrunchy face again that he does when he's focused and in the zone. Bad finds it kind of adorable and snuffles a small giggle, he doesn't want to distract the other man. The batter begins to get mixed and Quackity pretends to want to lick it, causing a small chase around the kitchen. Bad almost doesn't even notice the small spot of batter on Quackity's nose until they're suddenly closer than usual. He blinks, giggling as Quackity raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Grabbing a napkin, Bad gently wipes the batter away and pretends not to notice Quackity's flustered face. He simply gives the man a mischievous smirk, turning away to pour the batter into their separate paper cups. Bad doesn't even notice Quackity sneaking behind him until it's too late, the other beginning to tickle his sides with no mercy. Bad can't help the outburst of laughter erupting from his throat, accidentally spilling some of the batter on himself.

Bad playfully glares at Quackity, who immediately steps away with his hands in the air. It's too late however as Bad is already on the attack, dunking the batter mix onto the poor hybrid. He cackles as Quackity simply stares at Bad, flabbergasted. "Bad." He croaks out, opening up his arms towards the demon. "I want a hug Bad." The demon shrieks, attempting to run but it's too late as Quackity wraps him in a tight hug, making sure to get as much batter on him as possible.

Bad can feel his soul leave his body momentarily and he desperately hopes that the batter comes off easily in the shower. Groaning in disgust, he shoves Quackity off of him and pointedly ignores the other's loud wheezing and hiccuping. Inserting the muffins into the oven, he sighs in relief at the sight. Taking one more look at Quackity's figure dying on the ground, he immediately marches for the shower. 

Minutes later, Bad walks back into the kitchen to find Quackity staring at the muffins in the oven. The excitement is obvious from the way he's practically bouncing his feet. Bad coughs, gaining Quackity's attention immediately. "Have you never baked before?" He asks and Quackity shrugs. "I've never baked something that actually came out good." Bad tilts his head, "I'm sure it couldn't be that bad." Quackity chuckles, nervously scratching his neck.

"The pizza made me throw up." 

"Oh my goodness." 

Another few minutes pass of conversation before Bad pulls out the tray of muffins from the oven. The smell is absolutely delicious, and it makes Quackity's stomach rumble loudly to his embarrassment. Bad giggles at this, taking a small piece of a blueberry muffin and offering it to him. Quackity looks at it, grabbing Bad's wrist as he pulls it towards him and stuffs it in his mouth. Bad's face turns a dark shade of yellow in surprise, gasping at the sudden move. The tension in the air is thickening, have they always been sitting this close to each other?

Quackity plucks another piece of the same blueberry muffin and offers it to Bad this time. The demon hesitates, slowly leaning down to take the piece in his mouth. It feels weirdly intimate, a big risk in their friendship. Yet Bad doesn't say anything as they continue to feed each other bits of the muffins. The world is colorful and bright, his heart feels warm and light, the moment is perfect. So Bad begins to speak out loud.

"Thank you for the poppies Quackity, I really do appreciate it a lot." He has to start from somewhere, ease up the tension at least for a bit. Quackity lets out a small laugh, a cute short one that squeezes his heart. "Bad, you really don't have to thank me every time I bring poppies for you." Bad smiles softly at Quackity, he really did fall deep for him. "I guess so but they're special to me. Flowers have always been special to me, especially when it comes from people I love." Bad watches as Quackity's face slowly lights up in a soft pink shade. "You... love me?"

Bad lets out a sweet laugh and Quackity immediately jumps into his arms. They're both shaking, trembling as they hold each other tightly. Bad pulls away to caress Quackity's face with as much love as he could possibly muster in the soft touch. "May I kiss you?" Quackity laughs among small tears and moves his arms to wrap around Bad's neck. "Of course you can, you muffinhead." 

The kiss is sloppy, but in a good way. It's filled with so much love and care that Bad can feel himself fly over the moon. It's the best kiss they could've ever had and Bad knows he made the right choice. They pull away and Bad sees the same spark in Quackity's eyes the first time they met. But it's been a wild journey full of twists and turns since then. Here, with Quackity in his arms? That's the best feeling he could've ever wished for. Bad is Quackity's and Quackity is Bad's. That's the way the muffin crumbles sometimes.

And he doesn't regret it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, uh I hoped you guys enjoyed that bittersweet (for some) story :)
> 
> Keep in mind that all of this is just for fun and it's not meant to insinuate anything between the CCs! Please be respectful and polite in the comments as usual, thank you.
> 
> I promise to make up for the bittersweetness with fluff later (Yeah I may have lied but shh) but for now if you enjoyed make sure to leave a kudos and or a comment before you go! 
> 
> And I'll see you guys in the next one!!


End file.
